The New Friends
by EVHDoggettGallo
Summary: This is about the kids of all the Friends as they face middle school and it's obstacles in life as a group of Friends
1. Chapter 1:Character Profiles

I hope that you enjoyed my little _Friends_ season eleven thing. I hope to add more chapters to it soon. Summer is here so, I'll probably get more time to add more chapters. I hope that I will see you again to read the upcoming chapters. More characters will be added to list due to the fact that I will be adding more characters as my story gets bigger. Don't be afraid to leave a comment down below. I could use some new ideas for my next chapters!

Sorry I didn't include a character introduction sooner, but here is one so you can get to know The New _Friends!_

Jack: Son of Monica, and Chandler (Not adopted they deserve their own kids). He is goofy, sarcastic, hates to get in trouble, and is best friends with Tyler. He is in seventh grade

Erica: Daughter of Monica, and Chandler (Not adopted as well and is not the twin sister of Jack). She is a neat freak, always hands in her papers on time, and is a bit of a popular girl, but not so much. She is in sixth grade.

Ryan: Son of Ross and Rachel. He is into math, and science, gets high grades, is in the top of all his classes, and is almost a geek, but Jack and Tyler keep him in check. He is in seventh grade

Emma: Daughter of Ross and Rachel. She is your average popular girl, but she still is nice, kind, and caring. She is in eighth grade.

Tyler: Son of Joey, mother is unknown. He is big trouble maker, and an average ladies man. He also is big on food like his dad. He also is the cool kid of the group. He is in seventh grade.

Grace: Daughter of Phoebe, and Mike. She is basically like a smaller version of her mother except her mother did not commit suicide. She is in sixth grade.

Ben: Son of Ross, and Carol, and is brought up by Susan, and Carol. He is in college getting his masters in teaching, and enjoys being with kids.

Mr Walters: Is the seventh grade english teacher. He doesn't really like Tyler, and Jack too much, and is always on his case, but Ryan on the other hand is his favorite student.

Mrs O'Brien: Is the seventh grade math teacher. Is always oblivious to what the students do behind her back, and is really easy on them.

Mrs Joana: Is the sixth grade home economics teacher, and hosts the seventh grade lunch detention. She loves her students, but does have boundaries. Tyler got into trouble with her during lunch detention, and she isn't a big fan of him.

Mr Aarons: Is the middle school principal, and is known to some of his students as John, and the kids that get into trouble with him the most call him Dumbo. He is nice to the kids, and normally lets them go off the hook easily.


	2. Chapter 2:The One With Screw You Tyler

Disclaimer: If owned Friends, I would have a lot of money, but I only have five bucks, so, yeah:)

A group of kids are sitting at an orange couch and two chairs that right near are two middle school age boys seated at the couch along with two girls of the same boy is seated in the chair to the right of the couch and one other girl who is slightly older is the chair to the left of the couch.

"Hey, did you guys catch that episode of _Grimm_ that was on last night?"One the boys on the couch asked.

"Jack, it was just a re-run."The older girl responded.

"Yeah, but it was the Christmas special from a few seasons ago, and Monroe's trains, c'mon you had to have seen it before Emma."Jack argued.

"I hate _Grimm,_ it's too scary."Emma responded.

The other boy that was seated next to Jack gasped.

"You've never seen _Grimm_ , how dare you."He said as he got up and tried to walk towards her when Jack stretched his arms out, grabbed him, and stopped him

"Take it easy Tyler."Jack reassured.

"Hey guys, Rachel's new design made to the cover of the Ralph Lauren magazine!"One of the girls on the couch said as the boy in the chair took a look at it.

"Cool!Mom's design made it!"He excitedly said.

"Yeah, yeah, Ryan, and Erica, who cares."Tyler said as he rolled his eyes "Ohh, ladies in thongs."Tyler continued as he took the magazine to look at it and Erica took it away.

"Ohh my God Ty, we're only in seventh grade and you're looking at breasts!"The other girl on the couch said.

"And you got and nice pair com'in in Grace."He replied.

Then, their parents, Joey, Ross, Chandler, Rachel, Monica, and Phoebe walked in.

"Why are you kids sitting in our spots?"Chandler asked.

"Uh, we wanted to, daddy."Jack responded with a childish expression and Chandler put his hands on his hips.

"You guys have school in an hour so go back up to Joey's place and get ready."Monica said as she pointed to the stairs.

"Okay."They all said in unison.

"But don't eat my food."Joey yelled as they ran up the stairs.

They are all in Joey's place, clearly not getting ready for school since they are all ready to go.

"Ohh, who's that?"Tyler said sitting next to Erica and Grace on Joey's couch with a bag of chips.

"Her name is Katharine Mcphee."Emma said.

"Well she's hot."

"It's just a music video, they make her look hot to get guys like you to buy her stuff."Grace said in disgust.

"Well, I'll buy all her stuff just to get her to kiss me."

"She's dating someone."Erica said.

"Who?"Tyler asked taking his eyes off the screen to look at them.

"His name is Elyes Gabel and he is her co-star on their show."Erica said, totally daydreaming about her and Elyes.

"I guess I'm now watching...What show is it?"

" _Scorpion._ "Erica responded.

"Hey, what about _Scorpion_?"Ryan asked as he fixed his socks.

"Katharine Mcphee."Tyler said staring at the screen.

"Ohh, she's good looking, but I like facts and stats about it."Ryan said as Tyler rolled his eyes.

"You guys talking about _Scorpion_?Cause' I love Waige and Quint is."Jack said, walking into the living area as they all stared at him. "Uhh, I mean, I like the action in 's a real bad ass."He said as his parents walked in."Hi mommy and daddy."He said awkwardly.

"Yeah, he's your son."Monica said with sigh.

"Yup."Chandler agreed. "I told you that I would mess them up in my own way."He continued.

"Okay kids, the bus is almost here."Monica said, gesturing the kids to get out of the apartment and to the bus stop.

The three boys are in English class and are talking while their teacher, , is teaching class.

"Hey, Jack."Tyler whispered as Jack was taking notes.

"We're in it wait?"Jack asked turning to face Tyler who was next to him.

"Uhh."

"Uh, yes."

"You should be taking notes Tyler, not drawing pictures of Tina."Ryan said, looking at Tyler's notebook.

"Is there a problem boys?" asked, turning around to look over at them.

"No sir, I was just informing Ty about the importance of taking notes."Ryan said, nervously.

"No, I know what you were talking about, it's those two."He said, pointing to Tyler and Jack.

"Ehh, we're not doing anything sir."Jack said.

"Well then, take notes and listen."

"Okay."

The teacher resumed his lesson, and Tyler, and Jack got back to their conversation.

"Hey Jack look."Tyler said, passing Jack a note.

The note read:

 _has a bad hairline._

Jack giggled.

"Yeah, he does, here Tyler…"Jack said, then he was cut off.

"Gotcha ya." said, turning around to face the two boys.

"Dammit."Jack cursed under his breath.

"You, Jack, stand up and read the note.C'mon, get up."

'Uhh, well…"Jack attempted to say, but then got cut off.

"No, you read it's that important that it has disrupted the whole class, then you read it." said as Jack got up with the note in his hand.

"Okay, it says, , uhh, has a bad, hairline."As Jack read it, the class laughed.

sighed and crossed his arms.

"Jack Bing and Tyler Tribbiani, principal's office, now!"He yelled and pointed to the exit, and the two boys walked out and headed towards the principal's office.

"I can't believe you."Jack said as they walked down to the principal's was two floors down and they were approaching the stairs.

"What, I hate English, I don't even know half of the words."Tyler said as he shrugged.

"Well, I hope you get major chastisement Ty."Jack said as they approached another flight of stairs.

"What is chairsizement?"Ty asked.

"Chastisement, and it means punishment."Jack responded with a sigh.

"Whatever."Tyler said.

They approached the principal's had a sign that read:

 _Principal Office: John Aarons_

The boys stood at the door and Jack said:

"If we are both going down, then we are going down swinging 're friends and friends stick together."

"Okay Jack, we're in it together."Tyler said as he opened the door and they walked in.

"Hello, I'm Jack Bing and this is…"Jack said then got cut off.

"I know who he is."The receptionist said then leaned in to whisper to Jack."Did Tyler get you into trouble?"She then asked.

"Yeah."Jack agreed.

"Okay, Tyler, you know how this goes, just sit down over their and will see you in a little bit."She said as she pointed to a row of beige chairs that lead to a door that had a sign on it that read:

 _John Aarons_

The two boys sat down next to each other.

"So, the receptionist seemed to know you pretty well."Jack said, just trying to get his mind off the fact that he was in trouble.

"Yeah, well the last time I had lunch detention, I sort of asked her how big her daughter's breast were."Tyler said and they both giggled.

"Wow, you had lunch detention here?"

"Yeah, well , she doesn't like me all that much and she holds the seventh grade lunch detention for our lunch period and, yeah well, I'll tell you about that later."

" ."The receptionist said as she leaned into her phone as another, eighth grade boy walked out."Tyler Tribbiani and Jack Bing are here to see you."She continued.

A raspy voice then respond:

"Send 'em in."

"Okay, it's your turn."The receptionist said nicely towards Jack, but Tyler didn't pick up on that.

They entered ' principal was an older man, in his late had brown hair that was combed back and blue eyes that were very noticeable, but everyone made fun of his big ears.

"Didn't know his ears were that big."Jack whispered to Tyler.

"Yeah, some of us who come here often call him _Dumbo_."Tyler said with a giggle.

was clicking a pen and staring at them as they walked found it kind of creepy, and he also found it creepy that he reminded him so much of the T-1000 from _Terminator Two_.

"You boys can sit down." said, gesturing them over to the brown leather chairs directly in front of his desk.

Jack took a deep breath and then walked over and sat down.

"Now, I'm very fond of Tyler, but your don't you introduce yourself."He said as he leaned back in his seat.

"Well, I'm Jack Bing and Tyler and I have been friends for years see, our dads have been best friends for a long time and well, we met through them."Jack said kind of nervously.

kind of scared him, since had never been to a principal's office in his life.

"Hey, son, there is no reason for you to be scared of me, I know you have never been here before, but I'm here to help you son?" calmly said to Jack.

"Okay sir."

"You don't need to call me sir, just call me or John, I don't really care." said with a smile.

"Yeah, I call him John."Tyler said as he leaned over towards Jack and pointed to , or John, and John just then realized that this was no worse than his dad giving him a talk about pulling the head off of one of Erica's dolls.

"So, what happened kids?"John asked.

"Well, John, I was talking with Jack during class while he was taking notes then, started yelling at us.I then passed him a note so I wouldn't disrupt class, and when Jack went to hand it back to me, caught us and made Jack read the note to the whole class."Tyler explained and John nodded in agreement.

"What did the note say?"He asked.

"It said, has a terrible hairline."Tyler said.

"Does that sound about right Jack?"John asked.

"Yeah."Jack said with a sigh.

"Well then, I think that you should apologize to , and try not to disturb class disrespected a teacher and disrupted class time, just wait until the end of class or when your home to talk about this."John instructed them as he typed what Tyler just said in his computer.

"That's all."Jack said, shocked.

"Well, I'm sorry son, but you do need proper chastisement, or punishment."John said as he looked over a Tyler when he said punishment."I am giving you one week of lunch two are to get your lunches and report directly to my boys."He said as he started writing them their passes so that they could imminently get their lunches and go directly to his office.

The boys took the passes.

"And in the morn'in you two come down here and grab your passes boys."John continued.

"Is that all?"Jack asked.

"Yeah, I think that about covers it."John said as he shook his head in agreement.

"Yes John, see ya later."Tyler said.

"Yeah bye."Jack said as he shook John's hand and they walked out.

They are all in their study hall and all five of them are seated at a table in their study hall room.

"So what happened in Dumbo's office?"Grace asked.

"Wait, you about his nickname?"Tyler asked.

"Yeah, my ex boyfriend used to go their a lot so he taught me his nickname."Grace responded.

"Whoa, Jack and Tyler, well I'm not surprised about Tyler, but Jack went to ' office?"Erica asked.

"Yeah, sort of."Jack said as he shrugged.

"How?"Emma asked.

"Well in English class we were fooling around and I wrote a note, gave it to Jack, and Jack went to hand it back to me and thought that Jack wrote it so he got blamed for it."Tyler explained.

"What did the note say?"Erica asked.

" has a bad hairline."Jack mumbled.

"So I guess that I'm now the only one who has never gone to the principal's office for any reason whatsoever."Ryan proudly stated.

"Well congratulations -Two-Shoes."Jack said sarcastically.

"So what's your punishment?"Ryan asked.

"One week of lunch detention."Jack said.

"So you have to eat with MrsJoana?"Emma asked.

"No."Tyler said.

"The receptionist?"Grace asked.

"Nope."Jack said.

" !"They almost yelled.

"Yep."Jack said."Tyler screwed up so many times that now we have to eat lunch with ."Jack said in not such a pleasant tone of voice."You know what, I'm just gonna go to the library and read, have fun with Ty over here screwing you guys up."Jack said as he got up, gathered his items and left.

Tyler stepped out and ran after Jack in the hallway.

"Jack!Jack!Wait up."Tyler yelled as he ran after Jack.

Jack stopped and turned took a deep breath and let Tyler catch up.

"Jack, I'm sorry about that, you know how I got you trouble."Tyler told Jack.

"Yeah, I think I know that."Jack said as he held his pass in his right hand.

"Well, you told me before we went into John's office that we are friends and friends stick together no matter what, and I believe that if you want to believe that."Tyler continued as Jack took a deep breath.

"I believe in that."Jack said as he stuck his hand out for a man-hug.

They hugged and then walked back to their study hall room.

"So you guys made up?"Erica asked.

"Yeah we did."Jack said as he patted Tyler's back.

 _Ding...Ding...Ding…_

"It's time for lunch."Grace said.

"Yup, it's time for lunch."Jack said with a sigh.

Tyler and Jack got their lunches and then walked to ' office.

"You two here for lunch detention?"The receptionist asked as she looked up from her computer.

"Yes we are."Jack said as they handed her their passes.

"You boys can go in."She said as they started to approach John's office.

"Hey John."Jack said as he walked in.

"How you do'in?"Tyler said.

"Okay."John said after he swallowed the piece of his sandwich he had in his mouth."You two can sit down and eat your can talk, but not too much because it is a punishment."John continued as the two boys sat down were they were before.

"Yes sir."Tyler said as he did a fake salute and sat rolled his eyes then took another bite of his sandwich and stared back at his computer screen.

Jack took a peek at what John was watching and saw that it was a Falcon's game.

"You like football John?"Jack asked.

"Yeah, who's your favorite?"John asked as he paused his game and peered over at Jack.

"Ehh, I don't watch too much, but I do like the Patriots."Jack said.

"I can put up with them, but I love the Falcons."John said then took another bite of his sandwich. "Who do you like Tyler?"He asked.

"Ohh, I don't watch much football either, but I love the Cowboy's ch…"Tyler said then Jack cued him to shut up."I like the Cowboys."He said.

"I like 'em a little bit."John said then nodded his head.

The rest of lunch went by with a few shared comments here and there, but not rest of the day went by as normal with math at the end of the day were all the boys, whenever Mrs.O'Brien turned her back, stood up and they pretended to , they arrived at Monica and Chandler's house.

"How was your day kids?"Phoebe asked as they walked off the bus and greeted their parents then walked into the house.

"Okay."Grace responded.

"Good."Phoebe said as she gave her daughter a kiss on the head and her Mike walked in with the rest of them.

"Hey kids, how about you all go to the tree house and start your homework, Joey, Chandler and I want to have a private conversation with Jack, and Tyler."Monica said.

"Okay."Emma said as they walked outside to the large tree house that was a little further up close to the creek.

"Sit down."Monica said as the two boys put their backpacks down and sat down on the couch.

"We are very disappointed in your behavior at school today."Monica said as she crossed her was standing in front of them while Chandler was seated next to Jack on the couch and Joey was seated next to Tyler on the couch.

"Yeah very disappointed."Joey said as Monica took a deep breath.

"You disrespected a teacher and disrupted class."Monica scolded."We all believe that you two deserve a home punishment as well."She continued."Chandler."Monica gestured.

"You both are grounded for the remainder of the week."He said in a saddened tone.

"That means no Central Perk or hanging out."Monica said.

"But mom, that's where we have breakfast!"Jack almost yelled.

"Well then, you will just have to eat at Uncle Joey's"Monica said.

"Whoa, Uncle Joey doesn't share food as well."Joey scolded.

"Then they can bring their own food."Monica said."They are still grounded, you are only allowed to go to school until your lunch detentions are over."Monica continued.

"Is that all."Jack said then sighed.

"Yes, you two can go up to the tree house."Chandler said.

The two boys went up to the tree was a large tree house and was brown with a blue was electricity, running water, air conditioning, heating, and they when they walked in, everybody was around the TV.

"Hey, how'd it go?"Ryan asked.

"Ehh, it was okay."Tyler shrugged then walked over to the kitchen table, plopped his backpack down, and went to the refrigerator.

"We're grounded."Jack said as he threw his backpack down and sat down on the couch in between Erica, and Ryan.

"Ohh, too bad."Emma said, peering up from the TV, and her homework.

"Ya want a soda?"Tyler asked.

"You don't care that we're grounded!"Jack yelled.

"No, I get grounded, but my dad still takes me out."Tyler said.

"Wow."Ryan said, awed.

"Screw you."Jack said as he grabbed his stuff and walked out of the treehouse.

"He only says screw you when he's really mad."Erica said.

"Well, maybe he is."Tyler shrugged then, they all went back to their homework.

Jack is lying in his bed listening to music and doing his homework.

 _Nock...Nock...Nock_

"What."Jack almost yelled.

"Can I come in?"Chandler asked.

"Sure."Jack said as he took his earbuds out and paused the music on his phone.

"Hey champ."Chandler said as he walked into Jack's room, closed the door, and sat down next to him on his bed.

"Hey."Jack mumbled as he looked down at the ground.

"So, Erica told me that you said screw you to Ty."Chandler said as he tried to look into his son's eyes.

"Yeah."He mumbled.

"I know how it feels."Chandler said.

"What do you mean?You weren't there!When was punishing us, when mom yelled at us then, he just got let off the hook!Like he didn't do anything!Yeah I was talking to Ty in class, but that was only because I was trying to stop him so he wouldn't get in trouble!"Jack yelled then looked his dad in the eyes.

Chandler just looked lovingly into his son's eyes.

"I know how it feels when you're just trying to help your friend, but get in trouble for it."Chandler said as he wrapped his arm around Jack's was starting to hated getting in trouble, especially with the principal.

"You do?"Jack asked as he looked back up at his dad.

"Yeah, one time I was trying to get your Uncle Joey out of a bad relationship then, his ex-girlfriend slapped me across the face."Chandler said.

"Ha, really."Jack asked.

"Yeah, but you know what."Chandler said.

"What."

"It's things like these that can teach you the most about life kiddo."Chandler said.

"Yeah, like to never help Ty get out of trouble."Jack mumbled.

"No, you learned to sometimes let people be, let them get into trouble, and deal with it themselves."Chandler said. "So, next time this happens, just let Tyler be in English him get in trouble unless, if you know it's gonna be big trouble than, help him."Chandler said as he kissed Jack's head.

"Thank you dad."Jack said."I love you."He said with a smile.

"I love you too Jack."Chandler said as he gave Jack a hug.

Jack went back out to the tree house.

"You all better now?"Erica asked.

"Yeah."Jack said as she walked in."All better."He continued.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you are my closest friend, and I love you bruh."Jack said as he walked up to Tyler who was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Yeah, me too bruh, sorry about gett'in you in trouble with dumbo."Tyler said as him and Jack laughed when he said gave each a bro-hug, just like what Chandler and Joey used to do.

"Hey kids."Rachel yelled out to them.

"Hey you crazy ass kids."Phoebe yelled.

"Really?"Mike asked.

"What, Rachel's wimpy yell didn't get their attention."Phoebe shrugged as Mike rolled his eyes.

"What is it?"Emma asked.

"Do you want to go out for dinner?"Monica asked.

"But what about my punishment?"Jack asked.

"You're off the hook kid."Chandler told him.

"Just get down here."Joey complained."I'm starving."He continued.

"Joey, you are not starving, you are hungry."Ross explained as his son nodded in agreement.

"Yes mom."Grace said as she ran down the stairs with the other girls following her.

"Me too dad."Tyler said as he ran down with Ryan following him.

Jack walked down and then walked over to his dad.

"I told that I know how it feels."Chandler said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around Jack and they all walked to their cars.

I hope that you enjoyed my little _Friends_ season eleven thing.I hope to add more chapters to is here so, I'll probably get more time to add more chapters.I also just want to add that if this were to happen, that I can see the role of principle being played by Robert Patrick, just so you get the _Terminator Two_ reference.I hope that I will see you again to read the upcoming chapter two, and don't be afraid to leave a comment down below.I could use some new ideas for my next chapters!


End file.
